Alue's Pack
by Kopa Taka Uru2
Summary: My Story im writing. Alue has been leader of Nava's old pack for a week. things are going well until a lone wolf shows up. alue isnt sure about him...but after a while she sees something new about him


Alue woke to a cloudy day

Alue woke to a cloudy day. "It's been raining for days" she mumbled to her self. She shook off and started to groom her tan fur. "It's a little early to be up, isn't it?" a voice said from behind her. Alue turned her head and saw Buck. Buck was Nava's oldest son. "And why would you care?" she asked. Buck rolled his eyes and walked off toward the lake. Alue followed him for a drink.

It's been a week since Alue became leader of Nava's old pack. The pack were more then glad to have her take over...even if she was part dog. Being leader of a wolf pack was not all it was cracked up to be. It toke alot of hard work and sleepless nights, but it was all worth it. Alue found the lake to be a very peaceful place. She went there for some alone time when ever things got hard for her.

Later that day Alue lied down for a nap. "Sleeping on the job?" Buck asked as he walked up to a tried Alue. "Why don't YOU try taking care of a pack of more then thirty wolves?" Alue said with a sleepy sigh. "Well, that's why I'm around to help you out" Buck said in a proud voice. "Oh yeah! Sure! and you know everything about taking care of a pack!?" "You wanna bet?"

Alue sighed and walked away from him. "Hey! Don't you wanna bet? Or are you scared you might lose!" Buck yelled from behind her. Alue just kept walking. Buck never stops trying to annoy her. One day he even put a handful of worms on her head when she was sleeping. But she never bothered to care. There was something missing in Alue's life. She didn't know what...she had all she ever wanted. But there was still a space in her heart that needed to be filled. But, like all things, she never bothered to care.

It was getting colder and Alue needed to take her pack out hunting before a snow storm kicked in. She ran over to the spot were most of the pack was napping. She howled and singled them to get the others ready for a hunt. After everyone was ready Alue and her pack left the den and woundred toward the meadows. "Are you sure any animals will be out? I mean its kind of cold out" a female wolf asked. "I'm sure there will be some animals out" Alue answered.

The wind kicked in and blew snow in Alues eyes. "I can't see anything!" someone yelled from behind her. "Just follow me!" Alue yelled. There was a howl near by. "That doesn't sound like anyone I know" alue mumbled to her self. The howling got closer. Alue howled back and waited for an answer. After a while of silence Alue turned around and headed back to the den, her pack closes behind. "So you telling me that we have to go hungry over a small snow storm?" Buck asked her when they got back.

"Unless you want to get buried alive in snow...yeah" Alue answered in a whisper. Buck rolled his eyes and curled up to sleep. "Another day, another hungry pack" Alue said in her head. "What are you talking about? Things like this happen all the time! It's normal!" Aleu's brain seemed to be mad at her for putting her self down. So she just went to sleep.

Morning came and the sun shined in her closed eyes. Alue slowly got up and yawned. She looked around for the rest of the pack who had already awakened and left the den. 'what kind of leader sleeps in and lets her pack wonder around without her watching them?!" she asked her self. Just then she felt her belly rumble. "Oh yea, I haven't eaten in like two days...and nether has the rest of the pack" she mumbled as she rent for a drink of water.

She stopped when she saw something dark moving in the shadows. Alue froze with fear. "Hello...buck is that you?" she asked in a shaky voice. The figure just stood there. "Come in the light so I can see who you are" Alue said. The shadow moved into the light. Alue sighed when she saw it was just a young, skinny male wolf. But, this didn't look like any wolf she's seen in the pack before. He was tall, skinny, and had scruffy black fur that looked like it hasn't been groomed in days. He also had blazing yellow eyes and an ear that was shorter then the rest.

"Who...who are you" alue asked. She had been told that lone male wolves could mean trouble. "Im not looking for trouble, im just looking for a place to stay for a whole until I can find my pack' the wolf answered. Alue studied him for a while. She didn't know rather to let him stay for a while or tell him to go else were. She didn't want to seem rude by chasing him away but...he might be looking for a pack to take over. "Just, come with me' alue said.

She turned and started to walk away...the stranger close behind. When she reached the den she stopped. "Im not sure what my pack is going to think of a stranger...so just stay in here until im ready to tell them" she said. 'Your leader of the pack? A female? That's weird" the stranger mumbled. "It is NOT weird! I know how to care for this pack!" alue snapped. The stranger sighed. "Females...always so snappy" he said. Alue huffed. She already didn't like him. "My name is shadow" the stranger said. 'im alue" Alue answered.

Shadow crept into the den. Alue watched him until he was all the way in. then she turned around to tell the pack about the new comer. She had to spill the beans sometime...

End of part 1


End file.
